Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by skiski
Summary: nonsense for a kink meme prompt  After a froggylicious spell, the Arishok and Hawke find themselves stumbling around a ruin while fighting.  One rockslide later, the pair is trapped.  Naturally, naughtiness ensues.


Written for a kink meme I stumbled across during a vicious attack of sleeplessness. Having recently read one too many M-rated Arishok fics, this called to me. Not so good at writing the real fun stuff, but the more I practice, the better I get right?

Prompt as follows:

_So the Arishok has a bit of a problem. During his fight with Hawke, Merrill screws up royally and summons a storm of frogs. While Merrill tries to deal with the frogs, the Arishok and Hawke battle their way out of the storm- and onto a rickety chunk of ancient architecture (some kind of ceremonial whatsit, work with me). Cue a sudden rockslide and the pair end up smooshed together under a ton of rubble. The Arishok now has a worse problem: sudden, embarrassing hard-on._

_Bonus points for making this make sense, and for Arishok deciding to take Hawke home with him afterwards, without asking her. Carrying her off over his shoulder will also be severely appreciated._

_Smutty goodness, kids- Hawke getting happy with the Arishok, who probably wants to bang his head against a wall when she suddenly starts molesting him. Bonus points if he thinks "it just keeps getting worse"._

* * *

><p><em>Ribbit<em>

"Oh no," Merrill groaned.

_Ribbit_

"Maker, what the _fuck_?" Hawke yelled, swatting as something green and slightly slimy fall onto her arm.

The Arishok paused, mid-swing, as a frog landed on his left horn.

"Merrill!" Hawke cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Merrill gasped, ducking frogs as they fell from the ceiling.

The Arishok growled in annoyance and lunged at Hawke again. Hawke just managed to duck his axe, but her foot slipped on a frog. She stumbled in surprise, the Arishok nearly taking her head off as he came back at her.

"Merrill, clean this mess up!" Hawke cried, running from the Arishok.

"I'm trying," Merrill muttered, staring intently at a group frogs before her.

Hawke found herself outside where more frogs were falling from the sky. Merrill's spell had quite the range on it. Hawke squealed girlishly when a particularly fat frog landed on her head. She shook it off her; it landed on the ground and hopped away, only to be crushed a moment later by the Arishok's giant foot.

The Arishok looked down at his foot, then back up at Hawke as if to say _you're next_.

Hawke turned and bolted away, running as fast as she could. Why, oh why, had she agreed to duel the Arishok? He was so much bigger, more powerful, _better_ than she. There was no way she could win this fight!

And Merrill's frogs were not helping!

Maker only knew why Merrill had even attempted casting a spell. It was supposed to have been a duel between Hawke and the Arishok. Perhaps Merrill had been frightened at the thought of Hawke dying horrifically. Hawke was frightened at the thought of dying horrifically.

Hawke suddenly found herself in a place she had never been before. She should have been paying more attention to where she was running. The important thing was, she was finally out of reach of the frogs!

But not the Arishok, who came lumbering up behind her.

Hawke dove for a platform near her, wondering idly what some ancient architecture was doing in the middle of Kirkwall. Though she had found a ruin beneath Hightown while helping Sebastian, so maybe this wasn't so odd.

Hawke ran up and up a narrow incline, rock crumbling at her feet. Whatever sort of ancient thing she was on, it wasn't very sturdy. She had to find a way off, quickly, before the whole thing collapsed.

The Arishok's heavy footfalls behind her made the whole structure sway dangerously. Hawke wondered how old this (ceremonial?) architecture was. And what had it been used for? As far as she could tell, it was just a giant rock staircase leading nowhere.

Hawke stopped short as the pathway ahead of her just ended at a wall. "Well, this was pointless," she said, looking behind her just in time to avoid the Arishok's blade.

The Arishok's weapon slammed into the rock wall. The structure, already groaning ominously, swayed. A large chunk of rock fell from somewhere above them, crashing onto the slope just behind them.

And then it happened so fast, Hawke barely had time to react.

More rock fell from above as the ground below them disappeared. Hawke and the Arishok fell together, plummeting to their certain death.

Hawke groaned loudly as she fell into something hard and then everything went dark.

She went very still, noticing she was no longer falling. But she couldn't breathe. Maker, she was dead! Dead from an architectural avalanche!

Then something very heavy moved off her chest and Hawke was able to suck in a glorious breath of air. She wasn't dead! Praise Andraste!

"Vashedan."

Hawke started, finally realizing the Arishok was lying next to her. Well, half on top of her, to be more precise. In fact, it was his arm that had been halting her ability to breathe. How had she missed him? The Arishok was huge.

Wait, where was her dagger? Hawke tried to look around her, but she could barely move. Damn, she must have dropped her weapons as she fell to her expected death. Though the Arishok wasn't currently chopping her head off, so perhaps he had dropped his weapons in the fall as well.

"Um, Arishok?" she ventured cautiously.

He said nothing. Just turned his gaze to her.

"What happened?" she tried.

He just continued to look at her.

Hawke tried to move into a position where a rock wouldn't be jamming itself into her spine. Her thigh rose up a few inches, where it encountered something very long and very hard.

The Arishok had a weapon after all!

Hawke tried to remain calm. He hadn't brought it out and used it yet, so maybe he wouldn't decide to kill her while they were stuck in a pile of rubble. Or maybe he just couldn't reach it . . .

"Hawke, stop moving," the Arishok ordered roughly.

"Why? Will the rubble collapse?" she asked, looking up above them. The pile of rocks seemed pretty stable. She decided to take a brief moment to look at her surroundings. Somehow, when the pair of them had fallen, the rockslide made a little cave around them. There wasn't much room in this cave, and they were sure to run out of air if they couldn't find a way out, but that was an hour away. Maybe two. Probably more, but Hawke wasn't great at figuring out timing.

"No," the Arishok finally replied to her.

"Ooookay," Hawke said. "Well, should we try to escape, or would you like to die here like this? I mean, does the Qun have something to say about this? Like, shit happens and if you narrowly escape death, then just wait for death to find its way back to you?"

The Arishok just ignored her.

"Well, could you move your dagger? It's uncomfortably solid against my leg."

If Hawke didn't know better, she could have sworn the Arishok almost blushed a little.

"No," he murmured.

"No – Oh Maker, that's not a dagger," Hawke realized. Her eyes widened. "Andraste's flaming ass, you have the biggest cock ever!" she blurted.

The Arishok threw his head back roughly against the wall of rock. A small rumble above them answered his movement.

"Why do you have an erection?" Hawke found herself asking curiously as the phrase 'between a rock and a hard place' darted through her mind.

"Your scent torments me," he growled.

"My scent? What does that mean?"

The Arishok breathed deeply. "The smell you radiate affects me as no other I have known. This is not how it is supposed to be."

"So . . . you're attracted to me?"

"Yes."

"Physically attracted or just scent-ally attracted?"

"Your body is tiny. Different."

"Well, I've never seen a Qunari woman, so I'll have to take your word for it," Hawke replied.

"Your face is pleasing to me," the Arishok continued.

"Thank you," Hawke smiled. "You know, I've always kind of wondered about you. It's all these imposing muscles, I think. Whatever the reason, you've turned up in my dreams quite often. I wonder if you'd be as . . . thrilling . . . in real life."

"Wonder all you wish. It will not happen. Qunari do not fornicate for curiosity."

"How about just because it feels good?"

"No."

"Huh. Well, I'm not suited for Qunari life, that's for sure."

"On that we agree."

Hawke was silent for a moment before she said, "We are trapped here. Alone. No one would have to know."

"I would know."

"Yes, but you needn't tell anyone."

Hawke placed a hand on his wide chest. He actually trembled beneath her. The shock of this was almost enough to make her snatch her hand away. Instead, she slowly lowered her hand, her destination obvious to both of them.

"It would be consensual," she whispered. "Imagine how good it would feel. I won't tell anyone."

"Curiosity, if it distracts us from the Qun, must be sated," he said in a low voice, seemingly transfixed by her hand's movement on his abdomen.

She stopped just above his waistband.

"Don't," he warned.

"How can I stop now?" she replied innocently. With practiced ease, she snuck her hand inside his pants and immediately collided with his member. It was so warm it nearly scorched her hand.

A rumble sounded from deep inside the Arishok's chest. It vibrated through Hawke's body, sending little tingles straight to her core. She gripped onto his cock, finding she couldn't even wrap her fingers around its width. He bucked helplessly against her.

"You will make me go against everything," he growled.

"I was going to kill you in our duel anyway," Hawke shrugged. As she massaged him with one hand, she worked the lacings on his pants with the other hand. Finally undoing them, she opened his pants wide enough to allow her hand better access. His cock sprang up from his pants, rising before her like nothing she had ever seen.

Hawke quickly worked the lacings of her own pants, glad that she was wearing uncomplicated armor for once. As she squirmed her way out of her smallclothes, the Arishok muttered, "You would not have killed me."

"I guess we'll never know," she replied, somehow managing to climb on top of him.

"This keeps getting worse," he said.

"Worse, or better?" Hawke laughed. She started to move against him, feeling the hard length of him against her nub. She moaned in pleasure, her juices flowing.

The Arishok gripped her hips, his claws digging into her skin. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Hawke's hands went to his chest, smoothing over the solid muscle there. She used his chest as leverage to scoot down his body. Straddling his knees, Hawke bent down over his massive erection. It strained up toward her, glorious in its intensity.

As her nether region throbbed with want, Hawke licked once along the Arishok's length. He tasted spicy and exotic, very Qunari (though Hawke couldn't say how she knew it was a very Qunari taste). Hawke gently sucked the tip into her mouth, rolling her tongue against it. Curious to see how much she could fit into her mouth, Hawke welcomed more of him in. The Arishok's grunts of approval beneath her fueled her on, but no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't work.

"You're too large," she complained, going back to massaging him.

The Arishok grabbed a fistful of her hair and roughly dragged her up his body. His crushed his mouth to hers, savagely biting her lower lip as she gripped his horns for support. One large hand tore at the fastenings to her shirt, ripped off her breast binding, and then squeezed her naked breast. His claws lightly scraped her skin as he pinched her nipple. Hawke rubbed herself against his chest, desperate for more.

With alarming ease, the Arishok reversed their positions, flipping Hawke to her back. He delicately ran a claw along her slit before using his knuckle to rub against her clit. He drove Hawke insane with the rhythmic circles he danced across her most sensitive spot. He plunged one finger into her, ever mindful of his sharp claws. Two quick thrusts and Hawke burst against him, drenching his hand.

The Arishok grunted and slapped his cock against her belly. Hawke glanced down at him, so large and wide. "I don't think it will fit," she murmured, still dazed from her orgasm.

"We owe it to ourselves to find out," he replied, pushing the tip against her.

Hawke tried to relax as best she could as the Arishok shoved his way inside her. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't overly rough either. And when Hawke was sure he could fit no more, he managed to push inside another inch. Finally, _finally,_ he was all the way in; Hawke felt full to bursting. Never before had she felt this sensation - the Arishok consumed her.

He stayed inside her without moving for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. When Hawke felt more comfortable, she grabbed him by the horns and dragged him within reach of her lips. She pressed an unsteady kiss to his mouth, licking his lips, her tongue colliding with his. As their mouths dueled, the Arishok began to pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Feeling a need to hang on, Hawke kept a tight grip on his horns as he thrust against her in increasingly frantic movements.

Hawke cried out at each delicious thrust, committing the moment to memory. He was ruining her for other men, there was no doubt about it. She shouldn't have let this happen; there was no possible way they could ever be together like this again. But it was so good, it had to be worth it.

As his callused hands rubbed her breasts, Hawke traced the painted markings on his muscular chest. With each moment she was growing closer and closer to flying apart. As the Arishok thrust into her again, Hawke flexed her inner muscles against him, gripping him even tighter. He moaned in wonderful agony, angling himself a little differently, thrusting against her just right.

Hawke broke into a million tiny pieces. She saw stars when she closed her eyes, heard her long, loud cry mix with the Arishok's as he too came in a magnificent rush.

The pair stayed joined for a long time, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, the Arishok slipped from her body. Without a word to her, he re-tied his pants, then surveyed the wall of rock before them. Finding a spot to his liking, he started shoving rocks out of the way, trying to free them from their prison.

Hawke tried to dress, but she felt like all her bones had melted. It took her a long time to finish tying all the laces and fasten all the buckles. By the time she was presentable, the Arishok had made a small bit of progress. Hawke could swore she saw sky through a gap in the rocks.

With a guttural roar, the Arishok pushed upwards at the rock. Using all of his strength, he managed to finally clear a small space. Hawke could definitely see a bit of sky past his wide shoulders. The Arishok worked more quickly now, efficiently clearing away a wide hole.

When the opening was wide enough for him to fit through, he turned and drew Hawke up against him before shoving her through the opening. Hawke stumbled a little ways down a slope until she reached solid ground. The Arishok was right behind her, looking at her with a raw hunger in his gleaming eyes. Before Hawke could utter any shred of discouragement (not that she wanted to), the Arishok grabbed her about the waist and easily threw her over his wide shoulder. Hawke found herself staring at his well defined back muscles.

"Where are we going?" she asked casually as he started walking.

"Away," he answered, slapping her butt to make her shut up.

Hawke grinned widely and watched the way the Arishok's butt moved with each step he took.

* * *

><p>3<p> 


End file.
